On peut toujours rêver
by Cordelune
Summary: Chap 1:Pov de Draco qui évite notre cher Harry. Celui-ci se demande pourquoi et veut des réponses! Chap 2: Version d'Harry des mêmes événements. Petite song-fic assez plaisante à lire.(j'ai refais la mise en page)
1. On peut toujours rêver

Bonjour ! Tout d'abords, je dois préciser que c'est ma première fic. Un tout petit one-shot/song-fic sur Harry/Draco, mon couple préféré. ^^ Donc, si vous pouviez me laisser un review pour me dire quoi améliorer pour des fic future. S'rait sympa ! ^^ !

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et son monde appartient à J.K.Rowling. Seule l'intrigue sort de mon esprit. ^^

Le titre de la chanson sur laquelle je me suis inspirée est **Malchik**** Gay**. Chantée par **Tatu**. Un groupe que je vous conseille fortement ! Surtout les chansons en russe. Les Tatu chantent effectivement en anglais ET en russe.

Donc, j'ai souligné les paroles anglaises de la chanson, et j'ai mit entre parenthèse italique la traduction de chaque vers.

Bon, j'vous laisse lire la fic ! ^^

*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

Malchik gay (8x)  
_(Garçon gay 8x)_

Je ne sais pas quand tout a changé exactement… 

Il me semble que du plus loin que je me souvienne, je t'ai toujours détesté. Toi, Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, celui qui a vaincu le Mage Noir… Tu as toujours eu toute l'attention. 

Mais je me suis rendu compte que tu étais plus que ça. Et c'est ce qui a changé. Je ne sais vraiment pas quand… Mais à réflexion, je ne veux même pas le savoir! Rien n'est plus pareil, mais pourtant tout semble exactement comme avant… Des cris, des insultes lancées, des railleries sans arrêt. Je dois avouer que j'en ai assez. 

Mais comme si j'allais l'avouer. Après tout, je suis Draco Malefoy, prince des Serpentard! J'ai trop d'orgueil et de fierté, je le sais bien. Mais bon, on ne se refait pas!

Handsome  
_(Beau)_

Tender

_(Tendre)_

Soft

_(Doux)_

Why do you look right through me  
_(Pourquoi m'ignores-tu?)_

Thinking "No, I can't deny my feelings"  
_(En pensant, Non, je ne peux nier mes sentiments)_

Growing strong  
_(Qui grandissent)_

Pourtant, quand je te vois, je ne peux presque plus me détourner de toi. J'en baverais presque. C'est limite si j'arrive à me contrôler ! J'ai de plus en plus de peine à te faire enrager. Et de jour en jour je t'aime plus encore. C'est de plus en plus dur de résister à t'embrasser quand je te vois. 

Aurais-je un jour le courage de te le dire? Harry, je t'aime tant… Si seulement tu pouvais le réaliser. Mais hélas, tu as toujours été si naïf. Et c'est parfait comme ça, tu es parfait comme tu es. 

Je crois que si je veux un jour avoir l'espoir, aussi infime soit-il, d'être aimé par toi, je devrais arrêter de te blesser à chaque fois que l'on se croise. Oui. C'est décidé. J'arrêterai de te railler et de t'humilier. Ce sera ma bonne résolution de l'année (Quoi ?! Je viens de prendre une BONNE résolution ?! Eh bien, Potter… Tu m'influences beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais). Et, si tout fonctionne comme je veux, peut-être y aura-t-il une amitié entre nous ? Ou plus encore ? Mais c'est si dur d'espérer, quand je connais la haine que tu me voues…

I try to keep believing  
_(Et j'essaie de continuer d'y croire)_

Dreaming on

_(De continuer de rêver)_

And every time I see you  
_(Et chaque fois que je te vois)_

I crave more

_(Je coule plus encore)  
_I wanna pull you closer

_(J'aimerais t'attirer plus près)_  
closer, closer, closer  
_(plus près, plus près, plus près)_  
But you leave me feeling frozen

_(Mais tu me laisses là, paralysé)_

Ça fait aujourd'hui une semaine. Une semaine que je t'évites. Comme ça, pas de risque de dispute. Je laisse la poussière retomber, comme on dit. J'attends que, peu à peu, ta haine s'atténue. 

Mais pourtant, quand je croise ton regard, il est si froid et méprisant… Comment faire pour te montrer tous les remords que j'ai à l'idée de t'avoir fait mal pendant toutes ces sept années… ? 

J'aimerais bien te le montrer par les gestes ou le regard, mais dès que je croise le tiens, je baisse les yeux. Je n'aime pas baisser les yeux, ça m'a semblé toujours été une idée ridicule ou une marque de faiblesse. 

Mais, cette fois-ci, je ne peux faire autrement… Ton regard atteint mon cœur tel un poignard. Et il me blesse plus profondément chaque fois…

Malchik gay, Malchik gay

_(Garçon gay, garcon gay)  
_I can be all you need

_(Je peux être tout ce dont tu as besoin)_  
Won't you please stay with me

_(Ne voudrais-tu pas rester avec moi s'il te plaît?)_  
Malchik gay, Malchik gay

_(Garçon gay, garcon gay)_

Je rêve de plus en plus souvent à toi. Je vais de moins en moins bien. 

Les autres Serpentard l'ont remarqué et m'ont laissé tranquille. Je me promène souvent seul, dehors. J'aime regarder la neige tomber doucement. J'aime la tranquillité de l'hiver. Le voile de neige par terre cache par sa sérénité blanche la terre endormie. La neige m'apaise et me permet de réfléchir calmement. 

Ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, je sors dehors. Je vais près du lac, m'asseoir sur le banc de pierre… Mon coin favori.   
Je marchais, la tête basse. Connaissant maintenant le chemin par cœur pour me rendre près du lac. Alors que je lève la tête, je te vois, quelques mètres plus loin. Je sursaute et hoquette. Mais pourquoi es-tu l ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Silencieusement, espérant que tu n'ais pas entendu mon hoquet, je me retourne pour partir… Un pas, deux pas…

-Malefoy !

Merde ! Repér ! Peine perdue… Je vais devoir t'affronter après presque un mois à t'éviter…

-Potter… Dis-je, d'un ton neutre. 

Tu te rapproches et t'arrêtes à quelques pas de moi.

-Malefoy, que fais-tu ?

-Je me promène, comme toi, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Mais je sais très bien de quoi tu parles…

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, Malefoy ! Pourquoi m'évites-tu constamment ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Pfff… Je suis pathétique. Comme si tu allais gober ça !

-Ne te moque pas de moi Malefoy ! Et ne fais pas l'innocent ! Ça ne te va pas du tout !

Tu es si froid, et si sec… ! C'était une grave erreur d'espérer. L'espoir me rendra dernier, l'espoir me tuera. Comme si sept ans de haine et de rancune allaient s'effacer tout seul ! J'ai été fou de penser ça. 

Alors, avec un air que je sais désespéré et désabusé, je réponds :

-Alors quoi Potter ! Tu aurais préféré que je continus à t'insulter et à t'humili ?

Tu ne réponds pas, l'air pensif. Ah, comme tu es beau, les yeux dans le vagues… Si tu savais comme tu es beau pour moi ! Rien qu'à te regarder j'ai l'impression de briller de l'intérieur…

-À vrai dire… oui. J'aurais préféré que tout reste comme avant.

Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Vite, vite, je dois trouver une réplique !!

-Euh… (très bien parti ! Continu comme ça mon vieux !) Eh bien t'as qu'à t'y habituer !!

-Mais m'habituer à quoi Malefoy ! Au nouveau Draco ? À ta nouvelle attitude ?

-Tu dois t'habituer au fait que… 

Wo ! Time out ! Pause deux secondes… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? C'était bien du genre : « Au nouveau Draco» ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veutàx dire par l ? Autant te demander…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Au nouveau Draco» ?!

-Eh bien…

-Non ! Je ne veux même pas le savoir !

Puis je me retourne et m'éloigne. Je sais que _je_ lui avais posé la question, et je sais aussi que _je_ l'ai interrompu. Mais j'ai eu une soudaine frayeur de sa réponse. Alors j'ai préféré ne pas savoir. 

-Mais Malefoy ! Arrête de m'ignorer ! Arrête de m'éviter !

Je ne réponds pas et continuer à m'éloigner. Je dois mettre au plus vite la plus grande distance possible entre toi et moi. Alors, après seulement quelques enjambés, je commence à courir. M'éloignant plus loin, plus vite. 

Ah… Comme ça fait du bien de courir enfin. Je continu à courir… Je me sens bien, je me sens libre. Comme si d'un coup j'étais libéré de toute pression, de tout sentiment pour toi. 

L'air froid de l'hiver me brûle les poumons, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de courir, je ne _veux_ pas m'arrêter de courir ! Mais malgré tout, l'euphorie de la course commence déjà à se dissiper et je repense à toi, comme d'habitude. Toi… Toujours toi… Il n'y a que toi qui occupes constamment mes pensées. Et je ne peux rien y faire ! 

Mais aaaah… Quand tu avais cette magnifique expression pensive ! Tes yeux perdu au loin, ton petit nez plissé à la manière d'un enfant mécontent, et tes lèvres… Oh bon Dieu tes lèvres ! Tes lèvres sont sublimes, te l'a-t-on déjà dit ? Elles ont l'air si pleines, si somptueuses… Je meurs d'envie d'y goûter. Et tes muscles, bon sang ! 

Rien qu'à y penser, je me sens brûler de l'intérieur. Je penche la tête, ouais, c'est bien ce que j'pensais. Vite, direction dortoir pour une bonne douche froide. C'est qu'il me fait de l'effet le p'tit Griffy !

Apologies, might-have-been's

_(Il aurait pu y avoir des excuses)_  
Malchik gay, Malchik gay

_(Garçon gay, garcon gay)  
_can't erase what I feel

_(Je ne peux pas effacer ce que je ressens)_  
Malchik gay, gay ! Malchik gay

_(Garçon gay, gay ! Garçon gay)_

Je me dirige vers l'école. La nuit est tombée. Tout a l'air figé. Comme c'est beau… Mais je ne peux m'y attarder. Je dois régler mon cas au plus vite !  

Rendu dans ma chambre de Préfet, je prends mes choses et me dirige vers la douche. Hm… J'hésite à y entrer. Je HAIS les douches froides…!! 

Bon, d'accord, va pour régler mon petit problème d'en bas de la ceinture à la manière traditionnelle. Je commence des vas-et-vients sur mon sexe durcit… Il suffit de penser à lui… nu… sur mon lit… Les lèvres entrouvertes… Oh…. Ça vient, ça vient… Ça… C'est… Je… J'… Je jouis en pensant à lui. Aaah… Quelle immense satisfaction ! Problème régler !

Alors, comme je n'ai pas envie de traîner dans ma chambre, je décide de flâner un peu dans les couloirs. Je laisse mes pas me guider, regardant les portraits qui me sourient, accrochés sur leur mur de pierre. Et, pour la première fois en presque sept ans, je réponds à leur sourire… 

J'arrive devant une porte, et je la reconnais à l'instant : la Tour d'astronomie. Tristement, je me dis que cette Tour des amoureux n'est pas pour moi. 

Mais bon, je n'ai rien à perdre ! D'après la prof et la température, les étoiles seraient splendides ce soir. Alors, d'un pas décidé, j'entre dans la tour et m'approche de la fenêtre. Et, effectivement, la Voie Lactée est splendide ! C'était une bonne idée de s'arrêter ici. Je m'accote contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Et, comme d'habitude, je me remets à penser à toi. 

Comme j'aimerais que tu sois ici avec moi. Je me demande comment tu réagirais si tu savais ce que je ressens pour toi. Oh Harry… Sûrement serais-tu dégoûté. Et c'est pourquoi je ne te dirai jamais rien sur mes sentiments. La froideur et la haine dans ton regard, je les supporte encore, mais le dégoût… Non pas ça. Jamais. De toute façon, tout est terminé maintenant. Je n'ai plus aucune relation avec toi. Je ne suis plus ni ton ami, ni ton ennemi, et encore moins ton amoureux. 

Je soupire. Mais que vais-je faire maintenant… Je meurs à petit feu ! Et je ne peux rien y changer ! Oh, j'ai déjà essayé de t'oublier ! Mais c'est peine perdue… Je ne peux plus refouler mon amour pour toi. Ce temps où j'étouffais mon amour avec de la haine est révolu. J'en ai assez… Alors j'attends simplement que quelque chose arrive. Quelque chose qui ne vient pas, et qui ne viendra jamais.

Ckoking back emotion

_(Un choc pour créer de l'émotion)_  
I try to keep on hoping for a way;

_(J'essaie de garder espoir d'une certaine façon)_  
a reason for us both to come in close

_(Une raison pour nous deux de se rapprocher)_

J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Oh non, c'était le pire moment pour se faire pincer par Rusard ! Pas moyen d'être tranquille, même pas la nuit. Je me tourne vers la porte pour regarder le concierge arriver, mais surprise ! Ce n'est pas Rusard qui est venu me rendre une petite visite… C'est toi. Oh mon dieu, tu es vraiment plus beau que jamais. Je dois partir vite, sinon mes armures et mes protections vont s'écroulées rapidement. 

-Oh, Potter... J'allais partir justement.

-Menteur.

-Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles Potter !

-T'es un menteur. Tu n'allais pas partir. Tu me fuis encore. Mais quand comprendras-tu que peu importe où tu te caches, je te retrouverai.

-Faux ! C'est faux ! Je ne te fuis pas ! Et comment ferais-tu pour me retrouver hein ? Je n'ai pas d'émetteur sur moi que je sache !

-En quelque sorte, oui. Malefoy, pour mon arme secrète, ta seule présence suffit pour émetteur.

Je suis confus… De quoi tu parles ? Ton arme secrète ?!  Oooh mais tu es fatigué mon Harry, tu divagues !

-Ça suffit Potter. Laisse-moi simplement tranquille.

-Pas avant que tu n'ais répondu à mes questions. Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Tu as peur ? Me demandes-tu, l'air machiavélique.

-QUOI !! Tu insinues quoi **P**otter ? Que tu m'fais peur ? Que ce serait pourquoi je t'éviterais ? 

Merde ! Gaffe ! Je m'suis trahi ! Il faut réparer, et vite ! Alors, rapidement, je continus :

-Et pis d'abords je ne t'évite même pas ! Tu es simplement paranoïaque Potter. Je te conseillerais une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Et tu ris. Tu ris de moi ! Et devant moi en plus !! Non mais, pour qui tu te prends ?! Personne ne se moque impunément d'un Malefoy !

-Oh arrête Potter ! T'as assez rit ! Tu finiras bien par t'étouffer. Et ne compte pas pour moi pour te faire du bouche-à-bouche hein !

Oh ooooh… Je me sens rougir. Merde, merde, merde !! Je dois me contrôler ! Mais j'ai bien l'impression que je ne réussirai pas de si tôt. Surtout que tu t'es aussi arrêté de rire. Et tu me regardes à présent fixement. Trop fixement ! Arrête, tu me troubles !

-Malefoy… J'adore voir les émotions passer sur ton visage… Me dis-tu en passant un doigt sur ma joue rouge.

-Euh… Je…

Oh non ! Je bafouille maintenant ! De pire en pire ! Pourquoi tu me souris d'un air… tendre ?

-Pourquoi me fuis-tu Malefoy ?

_Harry… Tu n'as pas le droit de me poser cette question… 

Je vais craquer, je vais craquer, je vais craquer !! Il FAUT que je parte ! Et au plus vite ! J'essaie de me détourner, mais cette fois-ci, je sais que tu ne te laisseras pas faire si facilement.

Tu agrippes mon épaule. Je hoquette. Tu me retournes doucement… Tu es si près de moi maintenant. Je dois résister, je dois résister !

-Youhou, le blondinet, réponds à ma question. Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

-Je… je… Parce que je…

Alors j'explose ! J'implose ! Je craque ! Je t'agrippe solidement par les épaules.

-Bon sang Harry ! Parce que je t'aime !! T'es content maintenant ?!  T'as su ce que tu voulais savoir ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter ton air dégoût !

I long for you to hold me __

_(J'attends que tu me prennes dans tes bras) _

Like your boyfriend does

_(Comme ton petit-ami le fait)_   
And though my dream is slowly fading__

_(Et bien que mes rêves se fanent petit à petit  
_I wanna be the object, object, object  
_(Je voudrais être l'objet, objet, objet)_

Of your passion but it's hopeless

_(De ta passion mais c'est sans espoir)_

Je te pousse brusquement et sors de la pièce en courant. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne pouvais plus respirer ! Je me rends dans une pièce inconnue de beaucoup, espérant être tranquille. Mais, malheureusement, tu me rejoins quelques minutes plus tard.

-Mais bon sang attends Draco ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé parler ! Oh, et puis dans un sens tu as raison, on n'a pas besoin de mot…

Alors tu te jettes sur moi et m'embrasse. Tendrement, langoureusement… Amoureusement ? Non, je dois rêver. C'est impossible. J'ai dû m'endormir dans la Tour d'astronomie. Oh et puis, autant profiter ! C'est mon rêve après tout ! 

Je réponds à ton supposé baiser avec passion. Et bientôt, je sens ta langue glisser sur mes lèvres. Quel délice… Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, ça ne m'avait jamais semblé si bon. Ce rêve est de loin le meilleur de tous ! Faite que je ne me réveille jamais ! Mais toute bonne chose a une fin… Je te sens déjà qui s'éloigne de moi. Il reste devant moi et me regarde. Hmm ? D'habitude c'est tout de suite après le baiser que tu disparaîs. Je me pince. Ouch ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Ce n'est pas un rêve ? Je relève la tête et croise ton regard amusé. 

-Non Draco, ce n'est pas un rêve ! Me dis-tu en riant.

Je suis… Si heureux ! Très surpris, mais tellement heureux ! Alors tu ne me repousses pas ? Tu t'approches, lentement…

-Oh, et Draco… Je t'aime aussi…

-Ça… Ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

Tu souris…

-Oui, si tu veux. Je t'aime tant Draco…

Soulagé, je te serre contre moi. J'y suis tellement bien… J'aimerais ne jamais les quitter. Il me semble que maintenant, tout semble à sa place. Tout est bien, tout va bien. Nous sommes heureux maintenant.

Nous sortons calmement, main dans la main.

-Oh fait Harry. Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ? Quelle est ton « arme secrète » ?

-Ça s'appelle la Carte des Maraudeurs. Elle permet de retrouver n'importe qui, tant que cette personne est dans l'enceinte du château. C'est très utile parfois ! Comme pour notre situation.

-Hm… Fis-je, en approuvant. Il faudra que tu me montres les autres secrets que cache Poudlard. Et aussi, je veux tout savoir de toi. Tout ! De ton plat préféré, en passant par tes émotions, pour faire un détour avec tes opinions, même jusqu'à la couleur de ton boxer !

-Il y a bien des manières de découvrir la couleur de mes boxers, mon p'tit Blondinet ! Me dis-tu en riant, plein de sous-entendus.

-Ahahaha ! Ooooh oui ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de les essayer toutes ! 

Nous continuons à flâner, parlant de tout et de rien. Ce ne sera pas toujours facile, après tout il y a sept ans de haine à surmonter. Mais je suis confiant. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes. Tout va bien aller. Je me sens prêt à tout avec toi… Nous pourrons faire taire les mauvaises langues, nous pourrons faire baisser les regards désapprobateurs, nous pourrons changer les esprits des fermés. Ensemble, nous pourrons tout faire. Je te regarde et te sourit. Un sourire vrai, un sourire franc. Un sourire pour toi…

Malchik gay, Malchik gay

_(Garçon gay, garcon gay)  
_I can be all you need

_(Je peux être tout ce dont tu as besoin)_  
Won't you please stay with me

_(Ne voudrais-tu pas rester avec moi s'il te plaît?)_  
Malchik gay, Malchik gay

_(Garçon gay, garcon gay)_

Apologies, might-have-been's

_(Il aurait pu y avoir des excuses)_  
Malchik gay, Malchik gay

_(Garçon gay, garcon gay)  
_Can't erase what I feel

_(Je ne peux pas effacer ce que je ressens)_  
Malchik gay, gay ! Malchik gay

_(Garçon gay, gay ! Garçon gay)_

*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*

Voil ! J'espère que ça vous a plus.

 Il y aura PEUT-ÊTRE une suite. C'est une possibilité… Mais ça dépendra surtout de vous. Si cette fic vous a plu, alors j'en ferai sûrement une suite. Alors, si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez, juste me laisser un pitit pitit message, une mini-review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic… serait gentil.

Bon, alors au revoooiiiir !


	2. On peut toujours espérer

Bonjoooouuuur!  
Tout d'abords j'aimerarais remercier grandement tous les revieweurs et toutes les revieweuses! Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire intéresse quelqu'un ! Alors j'ai été très motivée pour écrire la « suite » (qui est en fait la version d'Harry) !

Bon, le **Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Ses personnages non plus… MAIS ! L'intrigue est mienne ! ^^

La chanson dont je me suis inspirée cette fois est **Show me love**. De **Tatu** encore une fois. Une chanson que je vous conseille grandement ! Surtout en russe ! En russe, de mémoire il me semble que le titre est Pokazhi mne lubov… Ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Mais je crois bien que c'est celui l  
Comme pour la « Version Draco », j'ai souligné les paroles anglaises, et j'ai mis entre parenthèse italique la traduction en français.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Réponse aux reviews :

**Alie5**: Merciiii! Ma première review! Tu sais pas tout le bonheur que j'ai eu en lisant ta review ! Merci ! Pour l'idée du « flash-back », c'est ce à quoi j'avais pensé aussi. Et ce que j'ai fait ! ^^ ! Merci encore ! 

**Ivrian** : Merci à toi pour m'avoir remontée le moral ! Vois-tu je n'étais plus trop trop certaine par rapport à la qualité de ma fic, et tu m'as rassurée ! Merci d'avoir pris un peu de ton temps pour me laisser un petit message !  
  
**Oc** : B'jour ! Un gros merci pour ta review !  J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue pour cette suite. Et pour la chanson, tu me dirais ce que tu en auras pens ! Personnellement je l'adore, et je trouvais que les paroles correspondaient parfaitement au genre de fic que je voulais écrire ! Alors je me suis inspirée de cette chanson.   
  
**Zazan** : Salut toi ! Merci pour le compliment sur la fic. En fait, ce n'étais pas une « suite » à proprement parler que je voulais écrire, mais plutôt la version d'Harry. Je crois que cette version est légèrement pour longue que celle de Draco, mais je n'ai pas vraiment vérifier… Alors c'est peut-être juste une impression. Mais bon, j'espère que la longueur te conviendra ! ^^ Merci encore pour la review !

**Yuna** : ^^ ! Merci pour le compliment ! Je suis flattée. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies cette fic, surtout que c'est ma première ! Alors je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée.  Jespère donc que la suite te plaira, même si c'est plutôt une version Harry. Merci encore pour la review. Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ !

**Lexyann** : Je suis ravie que tu adores cette fic pour ton premier « slash déclar », comme tu l'appelles ! ^^ Tu me feras signe quand tu auras fini la fic que tu lis en ce moment, je pourrai donc t'en conseillé d'autres bonnes ! ) Merci pour la review ! Je suppose que tu sais combien ça peut faire plaisir ? ^^

**Lil'Sophy** : À ma chère, chère Sophy… MERCIII ! ^^ ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Je comprends toujours pas trop comment tu l'as trouvée… Mais bon, pas important ! ^^ ! Merci encore pour la review, c'est fou comme seulement quelques petits mots peuvent faire plaisir ! Merci !

**Frite12** : Wouaouh ! Un GROS merci pour ta review ! Ton enthousiasme est contagieux ! J'espère que cette version te plaira autant que la première ! Tu téléchargeras cette chanson (Show me love) aussi, elle est très bien. Malgré que ce ne soit pas la meilleure qu'ait chantée Tatu. Si tu cherches un peu sous le nom de Tatu ou Taty (Taty, c'est Tatu en russe), tu peux trouver toute sorte de bonnes chansons. Bonne chance ! Tu m'en reparleras. Merci encore !

**Kimiko06** : Bonjour ! Merci pour avoir laissé une review. Et aussi pour le compliment ! ^^ ! Ça fait vraiment _très_ plaisir ! Comme tu pourras le remarquer, ce chapitre n'est pas réellement une suite, mais la plutôt la version de Harry. J'ai songé à faire une vraie suite, mais rien n'est vraiment certain. En tout cas ! Encore un grand merci pour le message !

**Lunae** : Merci pour le compliment ! ^^ ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras cette version de l'histoire autant que la première. Merci aussi pour avoir pris du temps pour écrire la review ! merci beaucoup !
    
    **Akhéza**** : **Merciiiii ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! ^^ ! Tu aimes le couple Draco/Harry ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont cute ! ^^ ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Merci encore !
    
    **nAnA** : Tient, là voilà ta suite ! ^^ ! Je trouve qu'il est un moins bon que la version Draco… Du moins c'est mon opinion.  Mais j'espère du moins ne pas te décevoir ! Tu me tiendras aux nouvelles… Merci pour ta review !

J'aimerais aussi remercier **Artemis**pour le e-mail qu'elle m'a envoyé. J'ai été ravie De lire ton message, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Merci merci merciiii ! 

Merci à toutes les charmantes personnes qui ont pris de leur temps pour me laisser un review ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci à tous !

Bon, alors sur ce je vous souhaite BONNE LECTURE !         

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

This was an accident

_(Ce fut un accident)_  
Not the kind where sirens sound

_(Pas du genre à s'alarmer)_  
Never even noticed

_(Je n'ai jamais même remarqué)_  
We're suddenly crumbling

_(Que nous nous écroulons soudainement)_

Ce Malefoy!! Ce petit être excécrable, prétentieux, borné, imbu de lui-même et à l'égo démesuré… Et au visage d'ange… Je l'aime! Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime! Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi… 

Nous passons nos journées à nous insulté et nous défié du regard, toi et moi… Mais peut-être est-ce justement cela la clé? Ces railleries, ces regards… Peut-être est-ce cela qui a fait que mes sentiments pour toi soient passé de la haine, au respect, à l'affection… À l'amour. Peut-être que toutes ces années de frustration refoulée étaient en fait un fabuleux camouflage de l'amour?   
Mais bon, je ne veux pas trop me poser de questions à ce sujet. Je t'aime et c'est tout. Pourquoi devrais-je me casser la tête avec des questions? Il faut simplement apprendre à accepter que moi, Harry Potter, ex-ennemi numéro du défunt mage Noir, est amoureux de toi, Draco Malefoy, fils du bras droit dudit Mage Noir. 

Certaines personnes diraient que je suis naïf d'agir comme cela, sans me poser de question… Mais pas moi. Je n'interprèterais pas mon comportement par « naïf ». Non, en fait, je suis seulement quelqu'un de simple, et je ne veux pas me torturer avec des questions dont j'ignore la réponse, et dont j'ignorerai toujours la réponse. 

Dans un sens, cette haine que j'entretiens avec toi me convient. Sous peine d'avoir autre chose, nous sommes au moins ennemis! C'est déjà ça!

Ron et Hermione ne comprennent toujours pas je continue d'agir aussi méchamment avec toi. Ils savent que je te veux, évidemment. Mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi je ne fais rien pour t'avoir. Pourtant, dans ma tête, tout est clair, net et précis… Je t'aime Draco, et si tu tiens à moi aussi, tu finiras bien par venir vers moi par toi-même. C'est aussi simple que ça!

Mais, malgré cet optimisme que je sais tenu de Gryffondor, je commence à désespérer… Après sept ans d'attente, n'importe qui même un Gryffondor commencerait à désespérer! Je sais au plus profond de moi-même que même si tu ne viens pas maintenant, et que tu ne viendras jamais, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de souhaiter que tu me montres de l'amour… 

Tell me how you've never felt  
_(__Dis moi comment tu ne t'es jamais senti)_  
Delicate or innocent  
_(__Délicat ou innocent)_  
Do you still have doubts that  
_(__As-tu encore des doutes)_  
Us having faith makes any sense  
_(Qu'avoir la foi pour nous deux n'a plus aucun sens ?)  
  
_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour tu viennes vers moi et me prennes la main, simplement.   
Je joue avec le feu, et je le sais. L'espoir est une étincelle dangereuse, peut-être autant que l'amour, sinon plus… L'espoir construit mon monde aujourd'hui, mais qui sait si elle ne m'abandonnera pas demain …? Faisant du même coup s'écrouler ma vie et mes forteresses ?   
Mais, encore une fois, je préfère écarter ces questions sans réponses. Je préfère vivre ma vie aujourd'hui et maintenant… Comme on dit, à chaque jour suffit sa peine ! Alors pourquoi ce la compliquer pour demain. 

Donc je fais tout simplement comme d'habitude, je réponds à tes sarcasmes sans intérêts et prévisibles, je te jette des regards noirs et joue l'enragé. Parfois, cette comédie m'amuse ! Je me trouve assez bon comédien dans le rôle du Gryffondor vexé et en colère. Après tout, je ne peux me permettre te décevoir, toi, le plus beau des Serpentard !  
   
Mais, apparemment, je l'ai fait ! Car tu m'ignores… Tu ne me bouscules plus, ne me provoques plus… Tu ne me regardes même plus !! Et pourtant je sais que ce geste que tu considères comme faible n'est pas de tes habitudes… Il me semble qu'il y a si longtemps que j'ai vu ton si beau regard acier. Peut-être t'es tu désintéressé de moi ? Je n'ai pas assez bien joué mon rôle, et tu as vu que toute cette guerre n'était qu'un jeu pour moi… ? Alors peut-être que tu préfères choisir une autre cible ?  
Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'essaierai de capter ton regard, et de jouer mon rôle mieux que jamais… Haine, colère, hargne, rancune… J'essaie, mais c'est si difficile quand je croise un de tes regards égarés ! Tu as l'air de te sentir si coupable, si blessé, si triste… Si désespéré. Tu me fais penser à moi, à ce que je ressens présentement. 

Même si j'essaie de bien maintenir mon rôle… Au fil des jours, je ne sais plus. Tu ne me regardes toujours pas de plein gré. Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?! Tu n'as pas le droit ! J'y tenais moi à cette haine !! Pourquoi me l'enlèves-tu elle aussi, comme tu m'as enlevé toutes les choses auxquelles j'ai tenues ! Arrhhh ! Je te déteste !! Je te hais !!! Cette ta faute ! Ta faute si maintenant si je me sens si... Si désabusé, si triste… Je me sens trahi. Mais pourtant je n'attendais rien de toi ! N'est-ce pas… ? Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que c'est faux ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je l'ai quand même fait… J'ai espéré. J'ai _os_ espérer… Maintenant je suis détruit, je me suis moi-même détruit.   
  


Tell me nothing ever counts  
_(Dis moi que rien ne vient jamais__)_  
Lashing out or breaking down  
_(De__ façon cinglante ou choquante__)_  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
_(Il y a__ toujours__ un__perdant__ car)_  
There's no way to turn around  
_(Il__ n'y__ a pas de revenir en arrière)  
  
___

Ces temps-ci j'ai commencé à sortir plus souvent. L'hiver est arrivé, et ça me plaît. Je vole souvent sur mon Éclair de feu… Ça me fait du bien. Je me sens libre quand je vole. Comme si jamais rien ne pourrait m'atteindre.   
Je flâne aussi dans le parc, près du lac, ou dans le coin où il y a une plantation de saules pleureurs. Ces arbres sont magnifiques, je les ai toujours adorés. Ils m'inspirent, en quelque sorte. Et c'est pourquoi ce coin est mon endroit favori pour me calmer ou pour penser… Car je ne peux tout de même pas toujours repousser mes questions et mes problèmes toute ma vie ! J'aime la simplicité, mais il y a une limite !  
  
Ce soir est particulièrement froid… J'ai voulu voir le lac quand il est gelé, alors j'y suis allé. Et je me suis assis sur le seul banc de pierre de tout le tour du lac (ce qui n'est pas rien !). Je t'ai déjà vu ici quelques fois, t'asseoir sur ce même banc, regardant le même lac, respirant le même air… Seulement d'y penser me donne des frissons. J'aime penser à toi. Tu es le seul que je ne mets pas dans une partie de mon esprit assombrit de pensées classées « Trop complexes ».  
    
Je sais que je me contredis. Tu es l'être le plus complexe qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Je sais que ces airs froids et méprisants que tu portes ne sont que couvertures et carapaces. Mais, malgré avoir essayé, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas la raison de cette armure…   
Tu serais tellement apprécié par tout le monde si tu te montrais vraiment ! Si tu nous laissais à tous la chance de te connaître ! Avec des si on peut refaire le monde, mais ça ne reste que fictif… J'espère toujours trop de toute façon.  
  


Staring at your photograph  
_(Fixant ta photo)_  
Everything now in the past  
_(Tout maintenant n'est que souvenirs)_  
Never felt so lonely I  
_(Je ne me suis jamais senti si seul)_  
Wish that you could show me love  
_(__Si seulement tu pouvais me montrer l'amour)_

   
Comment puis-je encore me permettre d'espérer après toutes les déceptions que j'ai encaissées… Je ne me comprends pas moi-même !  
Je continus à laisser mes pensées « Trop complexes » ressortir une à une… Je ne les ai pas repoussées, et je me suis laissé sombrer avec toutes ces questions amères sans réponse.  
Maintenant que je suis émergé de mes pensées, je suis surpris de réaliser que la noirceur est tombée. Mais je suis aussi frustré et irrité de n'avoir toujours pas trouvé de réponses, ou du moins pas de réponses satisfaisantes. Alors, d'un pas rageur, je rentre au château rapidement.  
  
Dès que je suis revenu dans le dortoir, Ron et Hermione m'ont assommé de question…

-Oh Harry ! Tu sais moi et Ron on s'est inquiét ! Il est tout de même 1h30 du matin !! Ce n'est pas rien ! Mais enfin où étais-t…

-Elle a raison Harry ! Tu aurais tout de même pu nous avertir que tu sortais ! Parce que tu étais bien sorti n'est-ce pas ?

-Ron ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu es toujours en train de m'interrompre ! 

-Ooooh ! Hermione ! T'es vraiment trop coincée et en plus…

Mais je n'ai pas voulu en entendre plus. Ces deux-là sont constamment en train de se chamailler, mais dans le fond ils s'aiment tous les deux et ça crève les yeux ! D'habitude leur prise-de-bec m'exaspèrent, mais pas aujourd'hui, si elle me permet d'échapper à mes deux « meilleurs amis ». Mais c'est vrai à la fin ! Je n'ai pas BESOIN de leur dire constamment où je suis, ce que je fais et à quoi je pense ! Parfois leur penchant « mère poule » m'irrite au plus haut point ! Je déteste me faire couver.  
Alors, l'air las, je me déshabille, mets mon pyjama, me brosse les dents et vais me coucher. Et peu à peu, je m'endors…   
  
J'entends un bruit sourd, des gémissements de douleur, et des chuchotements. J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux et tend l'oreille. Je vois ce malheureux Neville qui est (encore) tombé en s'enfargeant dans sa robe, et j'entends Dean et Ron qui lui disent de faire moins de bruit pour ne pas me réveiller. Belle intention, merci, mais je tout de même réveillé. Alors, je tâtonne au hasard pour trouver mes lunettes. Je m'en empares et les dépose sur mon nez. Mauvais samedi en perspective.

La matinée est passée assez rapidement. Pendant tout le déjeuner, je t'ai jeté des regards furtifs. Parfois, quand je levais les yeux, tu me regardais, mais dès que tu remarquais que je t'observais aussi, tu détournais les yeux. Oh, comme j'aurais aimé que tu me regardes, que tu lèves les yeux et que tu me défi d'un regard comme avant… C'est ce que je souhaiterais le plus !   
Non. Ce n'est pas vrai, pas entièrement vrai. J'aimerais que tu me regardes, que tu lèves les yeux vers moi et que tu me lances un regard amoureux. C'est ce que j'aimerais vraiment.  
  


Show me love (5x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 5x)_  
Til you open the door  
_(Jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte)_  
Show me love (5x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 5x)  
_Til I'm up off the floor  
_(Jusqu'à ce que je me roule par terre)_  
Show me love (5x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 5x)_  
Til it's inside my pores  
_(Jusqu'à ce que ça soit dans ma peau)_  
Show me love (5x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 5x)_  
Til I'm screaming for more  
_(Jusqu'à ce que je crie pour plus)  
  
_

Pendant toute la journée, j'ai erré dans le château. Je n'avais envie de rien, ne voulais voir personne. Sauf toi. C'est toi que je cherchais partout dans le château. Je veux des explications. J'en ai assez d'attendre quelque chose de toi. Je veux que cette histoire soit classée et qu'on n'en parle plus ! Je veux faire une croix sur toi, mais pour réussir, je dois d'abords comprendre. Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu m'expliques ! Quitte à te supplier s'il le faut. De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre.  
Mais malgré mes efforts, je ne t'ai pas trouvé. Alors, pour me calmer un peu, je suis sorti. Il neigeait… J'adore voir la neige tomber… C'est si calme, si paisible.   
J'ai fais quelques fois le tour du lac. Puis je me suis arrêté sur le même banc de pierre qu'à mon habitude.  
Mais où peux-tu bien être ?! J'ai cherché partout ! Comment faire pour te trouver, mon cher Serpentard… Il me semble que tu te caches aussi bien qu'une ombre… Beaucoup de tableaux m'ont informé de t'avoir vu, mais ils ne savaient où exactement tu te cachais. Il faut que je songe à une manière de te trouver… Une manière… Une personne… Un objet… Un objet ! La Carte des Maraudeurs ! Oui !! Mais comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?! J'suis pas très très fier de moi… Mais bon, il est trop tard maintenant pour continuer à te chercher. J'essaierai demain.   
  
  
Random acts of mindlessness  
_(Des actes insouciants et non réfléchis)_  
Commonplace occurrences  
_(Des évènements banals)_  
Chances and surprises  
_(Chances et surprises)_  
Another state of consciousnes  
_(Un autre état d'esprit)_

  
Mais soudain, j'entends un drôle de bruit. Je tourne la tête. QUOI ?! Enfin, tu es l ! Tu es de dos et tu t'éloignes, mais malgré ce fait et la noirceur, je te reconnais facilement, pour t'avoir observé maintes et maintes fois ! Ooooh non non ! Pas cette fois ! Tu ne t'enfuiras pas encore !!   
Je t'interpelle. Tu te retournes et me réponds, le ton impassible. Je m'approche de toi de quelques pas… Je te demande ce que tu fais, et tu me réponds que tu te promènes. Pff… Non mais tu m'prends pour un con ou quoi?! Je sais que tu sais ce que je veux dire, et te le fais remarquer…

-Tu sais de quoi je parle, Malefoy ! Pourquoi m'évites-tu constamment ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Non mais vraiment ! Et il croit _sérieusement_ que j'vais croire ça ?! Il se met le doigt dans l'œil ! Et jusqu'au coude !! Je lui fais remarquer :

-Ne te moque pas de moi Malefoy ! Et ne fais pas l'innocent ! Ça ne te va pas du tout !

-Alors quoi Potter ! Tu aurais préféré que je continus à t'insulter et à t'humilier ?

Hmmm… Bonne question. Est-ce que j'aurais vraiment préféré que tu continus comme avant… ? Je ne sais pas…   
L'espoir m'a bel et bien détruit, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Mon monde s'est écroulé par sa faute. Mais malgré qu'il n'y ait plus rien à détruire, elle ne m'a pas abandonné. Elle est toujours là. Et j'espère encore que toi, Draco, tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. J'espère encore que tu me montres l'amour dont j'ai tant besoin.   
Mais bien sûr, tout cela n'arrivera jamais… Donc, j'aimerais au moins avoir encore une quelconque relation avec toi, et si « ennemis » est la seule possibilité offerte, alors je l'accepte sans hésitations.  
Je lève les yeux pour te répondre. Mon Dieu. Que tu es beau ! Ta peau est tellement blanche, sans imperfections ! Tes cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils semblent blancs ! Et tes yeux… Tes merveilleux yeux couleur acier, qui présentement brillent comme si tu étincelais de l'intérieur… Le ciel a perdu un ange !   
Stop ! Ça suffit ! Je dois reprendre contenance ! Je dois te répondre…  
  
-À vrai dire oui. J'aurais préféré que tout reste comme avant.

Eh bé… T'as l'air franchement ébranl ! Si la situation n'était pas si sérieuse, j'éclaterais de rire !

-Euh… Eh bien t'as qu'à t'y habituer !!

Mais de quoi tu me parles, l ? Je n'en ai qu'une vague idée… On n'est jamais sûr avec toi de toute façon, alors autant te demander…

-Mais m'habituer à quoi Malefoy ! Au nouveau Draco ? À ta nouvelle attitude ?

-Tu dois t'habituer au fait que…

Et tu t'interromps… Juste comme ça au milieu de ta phrase. Tu as l'air un peu perdu…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Au nouveau Draco» ?!

Ce que je veux dire… Je veux dire tant de choses par ces simples mots ! Je veux dire que tu as changé, que tu n'es plus comme avant ! Et que le fait que tu m'ignores m'attriste, que je t'aime, que je regrettes de n'avoir jamais été ami avec toi, que je suis désolé d'avoir refusé ta main quand tu me l'as tendue… Je te le dis ? Je n'te le dit pas ? J'opte pour te dire les deux premières raisons, soit que ce n'est plus comme avant entre nous deux…

-Eh bien…

-Non ! Je ne veux même pas le savoir !

Eh ben ça…  T'es vraiment arrogant ! C'est TOI qui me demandes ce que je veux dire, et c'est TOI aussi qui me coupe la parole !! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux mon dragon !   
Et tu t'en vas… Tu t'en vas ?! Non ! Pour une fois que je réussis à te parler franchement ! Alors, désespéré, je lance :

-Mais Malefoy ! Arrête de m'ignorer ! Arrête de m'éviter !

Tu ne me réponds même pas et t'éloignes. Je te regarde partir en courant… Quand je ne te vois plus, je me retourne et rentre au château. Ah oui… Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris ? Parfait. Moi aussi j'ai des tours dans mon sac.

  
You play games, I play tricks  
_(Tu joues à des jeux, je joue à faire des tours)_  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
_(__Des filles et des filles, mais tu es le seul)_   
Like a game of pick-up-sticks  
_(__Comme dans un jeu de mikado)_  
Played by fucking lunatics  
_(__Joué par des salauds lunatiques)  
  
_

Dès que je suis rentré, je vais chercher la Carte des Maraudeurs. Tu es dans les donjons… Apparemment tu te diriges vers le dortoir des Serpentard. Bien, j'attendrai jusqu'à demain matin s'il le faut, mais j'attendrai que tu sortes de là. Mais, une bonne surprise, tu sors après seulement une quinzaine de minute ! Paaaarfait. Je ne sais pas exactement où tu vas, donc je reste dans ma Salle Commune en attendant que tu te fixes sur un endroit…   
Oooh ! La Tour d'astronomie… C'est bien, très bien ! Il n'y a qu'une sortie dans cette salle. Tu vas m'expliquer Draco ! De gré ou de force !   
Donc, tranquillement, je me dirige vers la tour.  
  
Quand j'entre dans la Tour, tu es tourné vers la porte. La lueur des torches danse dans ton regard et dépose des ombres un peu partout.   
Woaaah… C'est le seul mot qui me vient en te regardant. Tu as l'air légèrement surpris. Puis, reprenant vite ton air impassible, tu me dis que tu allais partir.   
Ouiii ouiii… Et moi j'suis Cendrillon ! J'ai l'impression que tu me crois plus naïf que je ne le suis ! En plus tu mens mal aujourd'hui. Je t'en fais justement le commentaire…

-Menteur.

-Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles Potter !

Que tu dois mettre une pincé de sel dans ta soupe… Mais je parle du fait que tu me mens imbécile !

-T'es un menteur. Tu n'allais pas partir. Tu me fuis encore. Mais quand comprendras-tu que peu importe où tu te caches, je te retrouverai.

-Faux ! C'est faux ! Je ne te fuis pas ! Et comment ferais-tu pour me retrouver hein ? Je n'ai pas d'émetteur sur moi que je sache !

Je ris intérieurement. Tu as l'air complètement affolé, perdu et désemparé. J'adore te voir comme ça. Mais je ne comprends ce qui te prend ?   
Bon, autant répondre à ta question, histoire de te mêler encore plus !

-En quelque sorte, oui. Malefoy, pour mon arme secrète, ta seule présence suffit pour émetteur.

-Ça suffit Potter. Laisse-moi simplement tranquille.

Aha ! Tu es bouché, chaton ! Et c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à répliquer ! 'Laisse-moi simplement tranquille', tu peux toujours rêver ! Et puis de toute façon, tu sais d'avance que je ne partirai pas.   
Puis, l'idée me vint… La provocation. Si je te provoque, tu vas répliquer et, du même coup, tu vas te trahir. Ouiiii ! Quelle merveilleuse idée !

-Pas avant que tu n'ais répondu à mes questions. Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Tu as peur?

-QUOI !! Tu insinus quoi **P**otter ? Que tu m'fais peur ? Que ce serait pourquoi je t'éviterais ?

Eeeet voilààààà… « Que ce serait pourquoi je t'éviterais ». Comme tu es prévisible!  Je t'aime !   
Oh, apparemment tu as remarqué ta gaffe…

-Et pis d'abords je ne t'évite même pas ! Tu es simplement paranoïaque Potter. Je te conseillerais une bonne nuit de sommeil.

AHAHAHAHAHA ! Cette fois je ne ris pas seulement intérieurement, mais j'explose littéralement de rire !  Mais c'est que tu es tellement mignon, l'air confus et embarrass ! Et ce que tu dis est tellement… Ridicule ! que s'en est drôle !  
Oh, le petit chou a l'air vexé… Je devrais me calmer… Inspire, expire…

-Oh arrête Potter ! T'as assez ris ! Tu finiras bien par t'étouffer. Et ne compte pas pour moi pour te faire du bouche-à-bouche hein !

Oups, ça te coupe le sifflet ça… Toi, me faire du bouche-à-bouche… ? VISION DE RÊVES !!   
Tu es siiii beaaaaauuuu… Je sais que je te fixe, et que je ne devrais pas. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, alors je continus à te fixer. Tant et tellement que tu rougis, mal à l'aise. C'est si rare de te voir laisser paraître des émotions… J'adore ça ! Et je ne me gêne pas pour lui dire…

-Malefoy… J'adore voir les émotions passer sur ton visage.

Tu bafouilles. Mon Dieu ! Il faut que j'arrête de te fixer ! Ça devient grave si je te fais bafouiller ! Mais… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas me détacher de toi. J'ai une espèce de besoin de te regarder.   
Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Je dois me ressaisir !

-Pourquoi me fuis-tu Malefoy ?

-Harry… Tu n'as pas le droit de me poser cette question…

Hein ? Tu as bien dit 'Harry' …? Woaaa ! Tu ne m'avais jamais appelé par mon prénom… J'aime ça ! Tu as une manière bien particulière de le dire… Une manière bien à toi.   
Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Tu n'as pas le droit de me poser cette question' ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu caches bon sang !

-Cessons de nous battre Draco, soyons amis…

Tu ne réponds pas… Et c'est seulement après quelques secondes que je réalise que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je soupire.

-Youhou, le blondinet, réponds à ma question. Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

-Je… je… Parce que je…

Bon ! Au moins tu m'écoutes maintenant ! Tu as bien l'air sur le point de craquer… héhéh ! Vive le pouvoir de persuasion ! Puis, tu m'attrapes les épaules... 

-Bon sang Harry ! Parce que je t'aime !! T'es content maintenant ?!  T'as su ce que tu voulais savoir ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter ton air dégoût !

Puis tu me repousses brutalement et t'enfuis. Attends une minute… QUOI !!! J'AI BIEN COMPRIS ?! Tu… Tu m'aimes ? Draco Malefoy est amoureux de… de moi ?!! AAAH ! Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes, tu m'aaaaimes !   
Mais bien sûr que je suis content !! J'ai bien fait d'insister pour savoir ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans ce que tu as dit… ? 'Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter ton air dégoûté'… Mais… Mais Draco… Je t'aime moi… Je ne suis pas dégoûté… Dracooo… Reviens-moi…  
  
  
Show me love (5x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 5x)_  
Til you open the door  
_(Jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la porte)_  
Show me love (5x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 5x)  
_Til I'm up off the floor  
_(Jusqu'à ce que je me roule par terre)_  
Show me love (5x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 5x)_  
Til it's inside my pores  
_(Jusqu'à ce que ça soit dans ma peau)_  
Show me love (5x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 5x)_  
Til I'm screaming for more  
_(Jusqu'à ce que je crie pour plus)  
  
_

Vite vite ! Cette fois, je ne dois pas te laisser t'éloigner ! Je DOIS te rattraper !  Je regarde la Carte des Maraudeurs… Aaah ! La Salle sur Demande, cette fameuse pièce. J'y vais de temps en temps, pour rêver un peu… Peu de monde la connaisse, ça m'étonne que tu saches où elle est située ! Mais bon, pas le temps pour trop de question ! Direction : Draco !  
J'arrive dans la salle et, avant même que tu n'ais dit un mot, je m'exclame :

-Mais bon sang attends Draco ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé parler ! Oh, et puis dans un sens tu as raison, on n'a pas besoin de mot…

Et je me jette sur toi. Je m'impressionne sur ce coup ! Je ne me croyais pas être capable de faire ça… C'était une impulsion de toute façon !   
Coooomme tuuu eeeeembraaasses bieeeen ! Tu es délicieux ! Un vrai régal ! Mais je veux aller plus loin, te goûter plus intensément… Alors j'approfondis le baiser en glissant ma langue entre tes les lèvres. Mon Draco, tu sembles très… Coopératif ! Je me décolle un peu de toi pour mieux te regarder… Tu te pinces. Aha ! Un classique ! Tu es certain de rêver. Ahaha !  

-Non Draco, ce n'est pas un rêve !

Tu as l'air de réaliser quelque chose… Et, après déduction, je suppose que tu réalises_ enfin _que je taime aussi. Mais… autant ne pas prendre de risques… 

-Oh, et Draco… Je t'aime aussi…

-Ça… Ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

Je souris… Comment ne pas faire autrement ? Tu es tellement adorable !

- Oui, si tu veux. Je t'aime Draco…

Il me semble que je ne te le dirai jamais assez. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Tu t'avances vers moi et me prend dans tes bras… J'y suis tellement bien ! Il me semble que je n'ai jamais été mieux que dans tes bras.  
Après un temps, nous sortons. En se tenant la main évidemment ! Tu me demandes comment j'ai fait pour te retrouver. Alors je t'explique la Carte des Maraudeurs. Tu continus en me disant que tu veux tout connaître de moi… Autant psychologiquement que… physiquement ! C'est qu'il a l'esprit pas très catholique le Blondinet ! Bah, je ne suis pas mieux que toi ! Je veux te faire la même chose de toute façon.  
J'ai l'impression que ton enthousiasme me rend fort. Je repense à nos sept ans de haine… Même quand j'étais dans la plus noire des déprimes, une joute verbale avec toi m'en sortait rapidement. Pendant ces sept années, je maudissais constamment les cieux pour m'avoir donné le pire ennemi qui soit… Et je priais ces mêmes cieux pour que tu me laisses tranquille et que tu disparaisses de ma vie.   
Et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte qu'être ignorer et bien plus pire qu'être mépriser… Je suis content d'être avec toi, mon Dragon, aujourd'hui. J'essaie d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si mes prières pour être laissé tranquille avaient été entendues… Et rien ne me vient ! Je suis incapable d'imaginer mon monde sans toi.   
Peut-être tout simplement parce que j'ai bâti mon nouveau monde sur ton sourire, mon ange… Sur l'un de tes sourire, comme celui que tu me lances présentement. Et il me semble que c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire… Oui, le ciel a vraiment perdu son plus bel ange…  
  


Show me love (2x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 2x)_  
Give me all that I want  
_(Donne moi tout ce que je veux)_  
Show me love (2x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 2x)_  
Give me all that I want   
_(Donne moi tout ce que je veux)_  
Show me love (2x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 2x)_  
Give me all that I want  
_(Donne moi tout ce que je veux)_   
Show me love (2x)  
_(Montre moi l'amour 2x)_  
Til I'm screaming for more  
_(Jusqu'à ce que je crie pour plus)  
  
_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Voil ! J'espère que vous avez appréci ?  Ce serait gentil de me laisser une pitite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette version (on devient vite accroc aux reviews ! C'est fou ! ^^ !) ou de l'histoire en général… Que ce soit des insultes, des critiques constructives (pour m'aider à m'améliorer), ou tout simplement pour me dire que vous avez apprécié. 'Serait super ! ^^

Bon, alors pour moi il est tout de même tard, donc j'y vais !

CIAO,

Cordelune


End file.
